Usuario:Michael007800
Hamha! And welcome to my page in the forums. A little bit about myself. My name is Michael, I'm 16 years old and I am currently a full-time student in the UK! I've been watching and playing Hamtaro games for a couple of months now and so I feel that I can now help out in the forums and answer any questions you guys may have to ask! Don't worry, I know lots that is going on in the Hamtaro world (or at least in the English Episodes. Once I get to the Japanese one that I'm yet to watch (but will do some day) it beats me and my knowledge!) I have also played both Hamtaro Ham-ham Heartbreak and Ham-ham Games on the Gameboy Advanced (Emulated onto my phone) and I appear to be decent at them too! (Also losing my third 'Ham-ham Games by only a single gold medal) meaning, I know I have the skills of a Hamster! (Well, a talking Hamster that breaks out of my cage every day to take part in sports events with my secret underground gang... The show seems quite dark when I put it that way!) xD Livin' the Admin Life! at hand!]] I requested to become an Admin (On the English Wiki!) to help this wiki out! And so far, it's been successful! I put in a new logo, sorted out the pages, and added features such as Badges and Chat rooms and even created a new Logo to replace the old text seen at the top of each page! I hope you guys will enjoy me being the admin for this forum as I am happy to help anyone that want's it! I am also all for keeping all information up to date and available for you guys entertainment! (Or if you want to know more about the show!) My favorite Ham-Hams * Hamtaro * Maxwell * Stan * Jingle * Panda * Spat (What? He's actually quite cool!) My Hamtaro IRL As I am quite new to the show myself, I don't own much merchandise. This will change however in the future! As of right now, this is all I have: * ]Hamtaro CD/Placemat things curtsey of DLTKs Kids (I had a bit of spare time) * LINE Hamtaro Stickers (Gifted to me as they were locked to the Indonesian store! Cheers Settapak!) Feel free to add me, just search for 'Michael007800'. * Tamagotchi Rip-off! So when I was at a market in Poland, there was some Tamagotchi there for sale (equivalent price of £2.50) so I thought I would get it. Looking at the packaging, there was a rip-off Hamtaro style character on the front and when playing around with it, it played the Japanese theme of Hamtaro! That came across as quite interesting! * Hamtaro and Bijou plushes! Well, the Hamtaro plush is technically a Bijou, but when I got it a cat had already ripped off her ribbons, so I had to improvise and create Hamtaro out of the remains! Not too bad a job if I say so myself! CONTACT ME! I have got a LINE account to which I will allow people also to contact me through! Just search for Michael007800. My Hamtaro Wiki Contributions Click here to see my MANY contributions made to this Wiki, keeping everything up to date! 's face! :D]]